Nuevo día, Nueva Cáprica
by malson72
Summary: Laura Roslin y Bill Adama se levantan tristes por la mañana pensando el uno en el otro mientras ella está en Nueva Cáprica y él en Galáctica. Bill busca una excusa para bajar al planeta y verla una vez más. A partir de ahí, todo se complica.
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio con ellos.

En la serie nunca se ha visto mucho de la vida en Nueva Cáprica antes de la llegada de los Cylons y yo siempre me he preguntado que pasó. De hecho, creo que se podría hacer una serie entera sobre ello. Yo me centro en Adama y Roslin, que son mis personajes favoritos. Esta es una de las muchas cosas que pudieron ocurrir. Se puede ver como una especie de AU pero se puede ajustar también al canon de la serie. Comentar lo que queráis, cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

**Nuevo día, Nueva Cáprica.**

Bill Adama oyó el sonido de su despertador y gruñó. Cada día le costaba más levantarse de la cama. Pensar en el día que le esperaba no le daba muchas razones para ello. Su nave y su trabajo parecían cada día mas vacíos, por no decir su vida. Cada vez abandonaban Galáctica más tripulantes y los Cylons parecían que les habían dado la tregua más larga que habían conocido en dos años. Si seguían así, el presidente Baltar era capaz de desmantelar lo poco que quedaba de la Flota Colonial y su rango de Almirante sería solo honorífico. No le importaba dejar de mandar la Flota, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que los dejara a todos indefensos ante una eventual vuelta de los Cylons. De hecho, era algo que Baltar había dejado caer sucintamente en su última reunión y era lo suficiente corto de miras como para hacerlo. La presidenta Roslin ni siquiera se lo hubiera planteado. En realidad, si Laura Roslin continuara siendo presidenta no estarían anclados a esa roca que ahora llamaban Nueva Cáprica y hubieran seguido su camino hacia la Tierra.

Bill suspiró. Laura Roslin. Al principio, había pensado que el destino se había reído de todos ellos poniendo a una simple maestra de escuela en la oficina presidencial, pero el tiempo se había ocupado de colocar las cosas en su sitio. Laura Roslin había demostrado tener todo lo que se necesitaba para ser una gran líder y ganarse el respeto y la admiración de todos, incluido él. Después de solucionar sus diferencias, habían trabajado codo con codo para sacar adelante la Flota y eso había hecho que se hubieran convertido en compañeros, ofreciendo siempre un frente común ante todas las adversidades, uniéndolos de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. La echaba mucho de menos. Desde que no se veían de forma regular, notaba que le faltaba algo, se sentía vacío. Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca que ahora le costaba aceptarlo y cada día que pasaba lo notaba más. Le costaba admitirlo, pero la realidad era que a lo largo de todo este tiempo se había enamorado de ella. Podía ser que Laura solo lo viera como un amigo, pero algunas de sus reacciones parecían decir lo contrario. El sentimiento seguramente era recíproco, pero siendo él el jefe militar y ella la más alta institución del poder civil hubiera sido inapropiado intentar tener una relación. La prensa y el Quorum seguramente hubieran puesto muchas objeciones, que a la hora de la verdad, ambos hubieran compartido.

Bill se frotó la cara con las manos intentando olvidar su línea de pensamientos. Pensar en ella no le ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo. Era hora de levantarse de una vez.

xoxoxoxox

Laura Roslin dio una vuelta en su cama y se tapó la cabeza intentando dormir un poco más. Los ruidos de pasos y voces en el exterior de su tienda la despertaban cada día. Era algo habitual en su vida en Nueva Cáprica.

Desde que se había mudado al asentamiento, no necesitaba un despertador para levantarse. Simplemente, los ruidos de sus habitantes eran lo único que necesitaba para dejar atrás otra noche de sueños inquietos. La sensación de que los cylons podían volver en cualquier momento y la precariedad en la que vivían no era algo que la mantuviera tranquila. Y la rabia interior por haber perdido las elecciones tampoco la ayudaba. Tenía una sensación de culpa que no la dejaba descansar por mucho que Bill le hubiera dicho que había perdido una batalla y no la guerra. Bill... ese era otro factor que aumentaba su inquietud. El no poder verlo, el hablar con él cada día, era algo que echaba mucho de menos. Hasta que se mudó a Nueva Cáprica no se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante. Si no se reunía con él, siempre lo tenía a mano a través de una línea de teléfono. Siempre podía confiar en él cuando necesitaba su apoyo y su consejo frente a una decisión complicada. Ahora, en aquel condenado planeta, era difícil contactar con Bill. Con él en Galáctica y ella en la superficie, no podía llamarlo cada día para cualquier tontería, aunque solo fuera para oír su profunda y tranquilizadora voz, esa voz que la ayudaba a sacar fuerzas de dónde fuera. Ya no disponía de ese lujo. En el planeta se vivía en tiendas, en condiciones precarias, dónde medicamentos, ropa o mantas eran bienes valiosos. Además, ella era la ex-presidenta y hablar cada día con el Almirante de la Flota podía levantar suspicacias entre la actual administración del presidente Baltar. Bueno, sería levantar más suspicacias... Su militancia activa para mejorar las condiciones de su escuela no era algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido y por ello la gente la respetaba y apreciaba aún más, algo que el egocéntrico de Baltar no llevaba nada bien. Si por lo menos la flota la hubiera escuchado antes, no habría perdido las elecciones y no estarían todos atrapados en aquella roca fría y húmeda. Si no hubiera escuchado a Bill, todavía seguiría siendo la Presidenta y estarían todos camino de la Tierra. Era en aquellos momentos de debilidad cuando sentía remordimientos por haberle hecho caso, por no haber seguido adelante y haber robado las elecciones. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que él tenía razón, no hubiera podido vivir con esa decisión. Y él tampoco.

Como cada mañana, decidió darse por vencida y levantarse. Estar pensando siempre en lo mismo no le hacía ningún bien. La autocompasión no era algo en lo que debía perder el tiempo. El pasado quedaba en el pasado y era algo que no se podía cambiar. Debía prepararse para otro día en la escuela y seguir adelante con su vida.

Al salir de su tienda, el aire frío hizo que Laura se parase un momento para ajustarse mejor la chaqueta e inconscientemente miró hacia arriba. Como casi cada día, el cielo encapotado no la dejaba ver más allá. Aunque era del todo imposible, no se resignaba a levantar la vista por si veía la tranquilizadora silueta de Galáctica. Era una idea descabellada, pero no podía evitarlo. El pensar que él estaba allí arriba, vigilando, velando por todos ellos era algo que le daba esperanza. Pero también se le humedecían los ojos pensando en que pasaría otro día sin verlo. Cuando lo conoció, no podía imaginarse lo mucho que llegaría a echar de menos a su compañero de fatigas, a su amigo, a la persona de la que se había... enamorado. En la soledad de su tienda había conseguido admitirlo ante sí misma: estaba enamorada de Bill Adama. Cuando era la Presidenta era impensable para ella pensar en Bill como algo más que su amigo. En sus cargos, no hubiera sido lo mejor que ambos iniciaran una relación. Pero ahora que ella volvía a ser maestra de escuela, las circunstancias los había separado y hacían muy difícil que llegaran a ser algo más.

Unos pasos a su espalda hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Alguien se había detenido justo detrás de ella sin decir nada. Intrigada se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Su sorpresa inicial dejó paso a una sonrisa radiante, correspondida por la persona que tenía delante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó en sus brazos.

\- ¡Bill!

Él la estrechó tan fuerte que pensaba que se iba a quedar sin aliento, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Lo único importante es que él estaba allí, con ella.

xoxoxoxox

A decir verdad, no tengo nada más escrito pero si alguien me lo pide puedo hacer el esfuerzo de continuarlo. Se admiten sugerencias! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Después de recibir un par de peticiones, he decidido continuar un poco la historia. Este es el capítulo dos y si me lo siguen pidiendo puede que haya un tercer capítulo. Por favor, comentar si podéis porque los comentarios me ayudan un montón para saber qué va bien y qué va mal en la historia. Un saludo.

**Capítulo 2**

Ni una ducha fría había conseguido que Bill olvidara a Laura Roslin. Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a ojear los informes de la mañana, mientras se tomaba el café, confiando en que eso lo distraería. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad porque la mayoría se referían a transferencias de hombres y suministros de la flota en órbita a Nueva Cáprica. Actualmente, todo giraba en torno al asentamiento y a la mejora de las condiciones en el planeta y eso hacía que su mente volviera, una y otra vez, a pensar en cómo estaría Laura. Sus ganas de verla solo se incrementaban a medida que pasaban los minutos y se dio cuenta de hoy iba a ser incapaz de concentrarse en nada más. Por segunda vez desde que se despertara, volvió a suspirar. La única forma de solucionar su situación era encontrar una buena excusa para bajar al planeta y verla aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Sí, eso valdría, con que solo la saludara y viera que estaba bien, podría seguir con su rutina y olvidarse momentáneamente de sus sentimientos. Solo tenía que seguir revisando los informes hasta dar con uno que justificase la supervisión de algún trasvase hacia Nueva Cáprica. Y con el poco personal que quedaba no tendría más remedio que ocuparse él personalmente. Esperaba que el pretexto fuera lo suficiente convincente para su XO, aunque sabía que Saúl no se iba a creer nada de lo que le dijera. Al menos, esperaba que no le tomara demasiado el pelo.

Un rato después, sentado en el raptor, Bill pensó en la mirada burlona y el comentario jocoso que le había dirigido Saúl cuando le comunicó su decisión de bajar al planeta para supervisar uno de los envíos de hoy. Los dos se habían reído pero su XO no había añadido nada más, entendiendo perfectamente las razones de su viaje y dándole su aprobación con un ligero asentimiento. Después de tantos años de amistad, no necesitaban muchas palabras para entenderse. Ahora tocaba calmar sus crecientes nervios y en cuanto pusiera pie a tierra, encontrar la tienda de Laura sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Aquel planeta era tal cual lo recordaba: gris, frío y húmedo. Un lugar que a él le parecía deprimente y que solo la presencia de Laura hacía que para él tuviera algún interés. Después de orientarse y dar unas cuantas vueltas, se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de cual era la tienda correcta. Intentó recordar algún detalle de la última vez que había estado allí y justo en ese momento, se abrió la cremallera de una de ellas. No se podía creer la suerte que había tenido porque era la propia Laura Roslin la que estaba saliendo. Vio como se giraba y cerraba la cremallera para dejar su tienda cerrada. No le había visto y aprovechó la ocasión para fijarse mejor en ella mientras se acercaba por detrás. Vio como se ajustaba mejor la chaqueta, como si tuviera frío, y miraba hacia arriba. Le pareció que sus pómulos eran más pronunciados y que estaba un poco más pálida que la última vez que la había visto. Sorprenderla no estaba en sus planes, pero ahora que lo pensaba le parecía una buena idea. Ver la expresión de su cara al verle seguro que no tenía precio.

Cuando se echó en sus brazos, Bill se encontró entre sorprendido y encantado con la reacción de Laura. No esperaba un recibimiento así del que, por supuesto, no tenía nada que objetar. Pensaba que cuando lo viera se alegraría de verlo y le dedicaría esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. En eso había acertado, pero que además lo abrazara de esa forma, era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Era una sorpresa agradable y una oportunidad para sus sentidos. Era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Después de unos segundos en los que el mundo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, Laura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Como pocas veces desde el fin de las colonias, se había permitido dar rienda suelta a sus emociones sin pensar primero en las consecuencias. Pero la sensación de poder estar en los brazos de Bill Adama era embriagadora. Poco a poco se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas. No podía parar de sonreír y parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

\- Te he echado de menos - consiguió decir.

\- Yo también.

De repente, Laura recordó dónde estaban. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las personas que pasaban por allí los miraban con curiosidad.

Bill también miró un poco incómodo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban a la vista de todo el mundo. Su despliegue de alegría no estaba siendo muy discreto y en un sitio así las noticias volaban. Tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, pero la gente tendía a hablar y a sacar conclusiones precipitadas que, a menudo, eran erróneas. La miró a los ojos y vio que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

Laura había pensado prepararse un café, pero con los ánimos con los que se había levantado había desistido. Había decidido salir un poco antes y tomarlo tranquilamente al llegar a la escuela, mientras corregía algunos trabajos sin que nadie la molestara. Ahora que Bill estaba allí, su ánimo había cambiado totalmente y compartir un café recién hecho se le antojaba muy apetecible, pero tendrían que seguir con su plan inicial, porque si la gente los veía entrar o salir de su tienda a primera hora de la mañana estaría oyendo rumores sobre ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

\- ¿Un café? En la escuela tenemos uno al que se le puede llamar así.

\- Me encantaría - dijo Bill sonriendo, entendiendo al momento su reticencia a tomarlo en su propia tienda.

Se fueron caminando tranquilamente, en un silencio confortable, disfrutando del hecho de estar el uno junto al otro, mirándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, de que realmente estaban allí, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que lo comprobaban.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta historia que en realidad se iba a limitar a uno, pero que cada vez más va teniendo vida propia. Cosas que pasan. Después de más de seis meses sin actualizarlo, se me ocurrió que podía continuar así. Espero que os guste y por favor, dejar algún comentario! ;)

**Capítulo 3**

Con sus tazas de café caliente en la mano, Laura guió a Bill por la pequeña escuela enseñándole cómo se habían apañado para adaptar una tienda hospital para sus necesidades. El equipamiento militar estándar no contemplaba una tienda dedicada a la enseñanza, pero sí para los heridos en combate. Otro problema había sido encontrar el material y los libros para sus alumnos. Laura le explicó, con disgusto, cómo Baltar se había desentendido totalmente del tema alegando que tenía asuntos más importantes a los que atender. Todos sabían que esos asuntos tan importantes eran la selección de sus "secretarias personales". Además, Baltar no tenía ningún interés en facilitarle las cosas a su predecesora. Ante esto, Laura había reclutado a un grupo de personas para conseguir lo necesario y darle por la cara al engreído del Presidente. No iba a descuidar la educación de nadie por el capricho de una persona.

Le enseñó el mural que estaban haciendo sus alumnos en una de las paredes de la tienda, explicándole uno a uno de quién era y lo que había dibujado. Bill se dio cuenta del orgullo que sentía por cada uno de ellos y de la pasión que ponía cuando hablaba de su trabajo como maestra. No le extrañaba nada. Solía poner toda su energía en todo lo que hacía. Su presidencia había sido así. Apenas había conocido a Laura antes de los ataques, no sabía si ella había sido siempre así o había cambiado después de la destrucción de sus mundos. De hecho, todos habían cambiado, una experiencia como esa era imposible que no dejara huella. Evidentemente, había un antes y un después. Antes tenían un hogar y ahora luchaban por sobrevivir. Todo era radicalmente diferente. Eso le hizo pensar en los preparativos para la retirada de Galáctica, en la visita de la entonces Secretaria de Educación a la nave y en cómo discutieron sobre la red informática que debía ser conectada. Bill no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y tomó un sorbo de su café. Laura lo miró levantando un poco las cejas, en un gesto inequívocamente de confusión. Bill sonrió un poco más.

\- Estaba pensando en el día en que nos conocimos, en cómo discutimos por la conexión a la red de Galáctica.

Laura no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Discutimos ese día y no paramos en un año y medio.

\- Incluso te metí en una celda ¿Recuerdas?

\- Sí, es algo que no olvidaré nunca - dijo seria de repente.

Bill la miró sorprendido. ¿Le guardaba rencor por aquello? Sus ojos decían todo lo contrario y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Pero luego todo cambió - continuó Laura sonriendo de nuevo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? - había genuina curiosidad en sus preguntas.

\- Kobol - respondió Bill, encogiéndose de hombros.

Laura lo miró, esperando una respuesta más elaborada, pero él simplemente le dio un sorbo a su café sin añadir nada más y miró al suelo. Bill sintió cómo lo miraba y supo al momento que Laura no se iba a conformar con una palabra, que necesitaba una explicación. Suspiró.

\- En Kobol entendí que juntos era la única manera de salir adelante. Me di cuenta de que podía confiar en ti, plenamente, sin fisuras. Tú le diste significado a la búsqueda de la Tierra. Hasta entonces solo era una palabra vacía, un sueño disparatado que había usado para mi propio beneficio. Una mentira piadosa para que la flota me siguiera. Estaba amargado, lleno de rabia, muerto por dentro. Dejé de lado a las personas, me convertí en una máquina. Cada día era idéntico al anterior, una lucha sin propósito, desesperada, deseando que llegara rápidamente el fin que acabara con todo ese sufrimiento. Te hice la vida imposible. Pero en Kobol me demostraste que podíamos encontrar algo mejor, que podíamos ser mejores, que los sueños se podían alcanzar. Sin ti no hubiera podido seguir adelante. Tú me diste esperanza, me diste fe... me devolviste a la vida, Laura.

Laura alargó su mano y la puso en su brazo. Bill levantó la vista y vio sus ojos humedecidos por la emoción que le habían provocado sus palabras. Sin dudarlo, cubrió la mano que ella había colocado en su brazo con la suya. Laura sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero en seguida cambió de expresión y empezó a hablar con voz queda.

\- Cuando llegué a Kobol, estaba ciega. Solo pensaba en mí, la elegida por los dioses. No me importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera que Billy me hubiera abandonado. Solo me importaba "mi misión", por mucho que dijera lo contrario. Yo también te hice la vida imposible, Bill. Convencí a Starbuck de que te traicionara, dividí la flota, puse la supervivencia de nuestra gente en peligro por mi estúpido egoísmo. Solo cuando vi morir a Elosha, cuando vi que nos atacaban los cylon y que casi no lo conseguíamos, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Entonces, apareciste tú y supe que tenía que cambiar, que no podía seguir sola el camino, que tenía que contar con la gente, que no solo se trataba de mí. Tú con tu perdón, el que no te pedí y sin embargo me diste, fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Desde ese momento supe que la gente era lo importante y no yo. Tú me hiciste darme cuenta de eso ese día. Me dijiste que gracias a mí, desde los ataques, cada día era un regalo. Lo que no te he dicho nunca es que gracias a ti, a partir de entonces, cada día es un regalo por que ninguno hubiéramos salido vivos de Kobol si tú no nos hubieras ido a buscar. Si tú no hubieras decidido unir la flota, nadie seguiría vivo. Tú me señalaste el camino. Tú me abriste los ojos. Tú fuiste el que me dio la vida a mí, Bill.

Bill la miró emocionado también, no podía apartar la vista de ella, la claridad de sus ojos verdes lo tenían hipnotizado. No tenía ni idea de que para Laura, Kobol había sido algo tan importante como para él. De forma inconsciente había empezado a acariciar sus nudillos con el pulgar y ahora se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. A él no le importaba y parecía que a ella tampoco.

En ese momento, oyeron unos pasos justo en la entrada de la tienda y a alguien corriendo las cortinas de entrada. Bill soltó la mano de Laura rápidamente, mientras los dos daban un paso atrás y miraban el contenido de sus tazas con mucha atención. Sorbiendo el café disimuladamente, a Laura casi se le paró el corazón cuando vio como Maya entraba en la tienda con Hera en los brazos y rezó a todos los dioses de Kobol para que Bill no la reconociera. Se arriesgó a mirarlo para ver su reacción, pero nada le dio a entender que se hubiera fijado especialmente en la niña.

\- Buenos días, Sra. Roslin - dijo sonriendo.

\- Es Laura, Maya ¿Cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir? Ya no soy presidenta, ahora solo soy la maestra, no hace falta tanta formalidad - dijo Laura sonriendo pero con un punto de exasperación en su voz. - ¿Ves lo que te espera cuando te retires, Bill?

Adama negó divertido con la cabeza. Maya lo miró horrorizada.

\- ¡Almirante! Perdone... no le había reconocido... ¿Cómo está? - dijo titubeando, impresionada por tener al almirante de la flota en persona, delante de ella.

\- Bien, gracias - respondió un poco incómodo al ver el nerviosismo de Maya. No acababa de entender esa mezcla de temor, respeto y admiración con el que solía tratarle la gente del asentamiento.

\- Si no les importa... voy a dejar a la niña en su cuna. Si me disculpan... - dijo Maya rápidamente, marchándose hacia la otra punta de la tienda.

Bill suspiró.

\- Parece que la he asustado.

Laura lo miró resignada.

\- Es complicado. Eres el gran Bill Adama, Almirante de la Flota, Comandante de Galáctica, el Salvador de la raza humana. - Bill la miró incrédulo.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! - protestó.

\- Y yo soy Laura Roslin, la todopoderosa ex-Presidenta de las Doce Colonias. Muchos de los que me votaron me siguen viendo como su presidenta y su líder, y mis peleas con la administración de Baltar para mejorar la escuela no hacen sino reafirmar su idea. No hay día que se pase por aquí un periodista para preguntarme qué me parece la última decisión de nuestro amado presidente. - Bill frunció el ceño, no se le escapó el tono irónico de Laura. - Me han pedido más de una vez que me una al Quorum de los 12. Sigo siendo una figura pública. Me tratan con respeto y, algunos, incluso con reverencia. Cuando te tienen en un pedestal no es fácil hablar con la gente. Es difícil superar eso - dijo casi en un susurro. Bill se dio cuenta de que Laura tenía los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando su taza. - Cuesta que la gente te vea como Laura, una simple maestra de escuela, y no como la ex-Presidenta Roslin, líder, elegida de los dioses y no sé cuántas cosas más. Maya trabaja conmigo cada día y ya ves...

Bill no pudo dejar de oír el dolor en sus palabras. Todo ese tiempo que llevaba en el asentamiento había sido una lucha constante para ella. La presidencia no le había hecho ganar amigos y los pocos que tenía los había perdido. Había llegado sola y seguía sola, a pesar de que Tory y algunos más de sus ayudantes se habían trasladado también al planeta y trabajaban con ella. Eran más bien sus colaboradores y gente que la ayudaban en su trabajo diario en la escuela. Eran leales y le tenían aprecio, pero no eran sus amigos. No como él. Durante su presidencia, y sobre todo durante su última parte, sus llamadas habían sido constantes, sus conversaciones largas siempre que reuniones o imprevistos lo habían permitido. No solían acostarse sin llamarse y comentar los acontecimientos del día o simplemente contarse las últimas novedades sobre la flota, siempre con una sonrisa o un comentario divertido antes de despedirse. Habían perdido ese contacto permanente, esa amistad o algo más, y notaba que ella lo echaba de menos tanto como él. Bill sintió la urgente necesidad de abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que él siempre estaría a su lado, sin importar lo que pasara. En seguida, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban cómo él había planeado. Solo quería bajar al planeta para saludarla y ver que estaba bien, para poder dejar de preocuparse por ella cuando estaba en Galáctica. Sin embargo, veía que sus condiciones allí eran duras y que a pesar de que se dejaba el alma por su escuela y sus alumnos, estaba sola, sin nadie que nadie la apoyara realmente. No tenía a nadie con quién hablar al final del día, un hombro en el que llorar si las cosas iban mal o una roca a la que agarrarse cuando necesitaba un apoyo. Su visita solo había añadido más tristeza a su propia soledad. En cuanto volviera a su nave iba a ser todo más difícil. En aquel momento, se prometió a sí mismo que intentaría venir a verla siempre que pudiera o al menos hacerle llegar algún mensaje. No iba a permitir que las cosas continuaran igual.

Bill consultó su reloj y vio que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Apuró su café y dejó la taza encima de la mesa más próxima. Tenía que marcharse, aunque no quería dejarla, allí, sola. Laura interpretó en seguida sus gestos y lo miró triste.

\- ¿Tienes que irte, verdad? - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Bill no dijo nada, solo la miró y dando un paso hacia adelante la abrazó fuertemente. Esta vez fue Laura la sorprendida por su reacción, pero en cuanto se recuperó lo abrazó con la misma intensidad, cerrando los ojos. Tan perdida estaba en él que casi no escuchó como susurraba su nombre en su oído. Bill se separó lo suficiente de ella como para besarla tiernamente en la sien antes de soltarla. Sin mirarla en ningún momento, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta de la tienda, apartó la cortina y salió.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí os sirvo otro capítulo de esta historia que no iba a ser tal y tiene pinta de continuar... no sé qué ha pasado pero me ha dado por escribir. ¿Tortura? ¿Placer? Eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio. En fin, dejar algún comentario para que lo sepa. _R&amp;R please!_

**Capítulo 4 **

Laura se quedó de pie, sorprendida. Miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que había pasado. Se estaban abrazando y, de repente, ya no lo estaban. El cambio había sido tan brusco que el vacío que había creado era abrumador. Laura no sabía que significaba aquello ¿Era un _nos vemos mañana_, un _hasta pronto_ o un _adiós _definitivo? No entendía nada. Habían estado hablando y tomando café tranquilamente, recuperando esos momentos relajados que tantas veces habían compartido entre reuniones o en sus conversaciones diarias por teléfono cuando era presidenta. Pero algo había pasado, algo de lo que ella no se había dado cuenta, para que él reaccionara de esa forma tan desconcertante. El abrazo y el beso que le había dado era lo más dulce que un hombre había hecho por ella en mucho tiempo. Se había sentido amada y protegida, como si estuviera en su hogar. En sus brazos había descubierto el lugar dónde quería estar y, cuando susurró su nombre en su oído, sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Si no hubiera sido por lo fuerte que se abrazaban, no hubiera podido seguir de pie. Había colocado sus labios en la sien, dándole el beso más tierno que jamás hubiera recibido. Un beso que expresaba más que muchas palabras. Y, sin embargo, al segundo siguiente la había dejado sin mirarla siquiera. Después de demostrarle su cariño sincero, su ¿amor?, se había ido sin mediar palabra. Laura no sabía que pensar. ¿Era otra decepción en aquel planeta horrible en el que le había tocado vivir? Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo allí, delante de Maya y de los niños y los profesores que estarían a punto de llegar. Decidió que lo que había pasado tenía una explicación, pero que la encontraría esa noche en la soledad de su tienda. Luego pensaría en ello. Si más tarde tenía que llorar, ya lo haría.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_\- ¿Tienes que irte, verdad? _

Bill no podía olvidar esa pregunta, ni cómo lo había mirado. Había visto a Laura tan triste que no había podido decir nada. Simplemente, había conseguido poner su cuerpo en marcha y abrazarla, intentando consolarla lo que pudiera. Intentando transmitir con sus acciones lo que no había podido vocalizar. Su desesperación por no poder estar siempre con ella y aliviar su dolor. Si después de haberle dado el beso la hubiera mirado a los ojos, aunque hubiera sido un segundo, no habría podido marcharse. Se habría olvidado de su nave y de sus obligaciones. Lo hubiera dejado todo por ella.

Estaba sentado a su mesa leyendo informes y le seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza a su encuentro con Laura. Se había dado cuenta de que su visita había empeorado las cosas. Si antes solo pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, ahora lo hacía todo el tiempo. Sabiendo que no estaba bien, no estaba tranquilo y solo buscaba la manera de aliviar su situación. Deseaba poder ayudarla con todas sus fuerzas. Unos golpecitos en su puerta y el movimiento de la rueda de la escotilla al abrirse, le distrajeron momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

Saúl Tigh asomó la cabeza y entró en su camarote. No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo iba a recibir su superior y amigo. Bill había vuelto del planeta peor que cómo había bajado. No sabía qué había pasado con Roslin, pero la visita había producido en su amigo el efecto contrario al deseado. En vez de aliviarlo, lo había preocupado aún más.

Bill le indicó que se sentara mientras seguía mirando informes encima de su mesa, haciendo algunos apuntes en los márgenes con semblante serio. Saúl le pasó unos cuantos más para que les diera el visto bueno y los firmara. Al cabo de cinco minutos en silencio, Saúl no pudo más.

\- Bill, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado ahí abajo?

Bill levantó la vista de los informes y lo miró apretando los dientes.

\- ¿No estará otra vez enferma, no?

Bill lo miró con estupor.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado para que estés así?

Bill suspiró y lo miró cabizbajo.

\- Está sola, no tiene a nadie.

\- ¿Y eso no debería alegrarte?

Bill le dirigió una mirada asesina. Saúl levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Vale, no es eso, pero Bill ¿no crees que deberías ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que realmente sientes en vez de estar aquí escondido, lloriqueando? - Bill entornó los ojos, controlando sus impulsos de pegarle un puñetazo a su amigo contando hasta diez.

\- No es tan fácil, Saúl - consiguió decir acabada la cuenta, más calmado.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿No ha dejado de ser la Presidenta?

\- Pero yo sigo siendo Almirante, el responsable de la Flota. ¿Quieres que me retire, deje a todo el mundo indefenso y viva feliz en el planeta con ella? ¿Hasta cuándo? Los dos sabemos que los cylon volverán.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, Bill. Deberías pensar en darte una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y si ella no quiere?

Saúl se rió.

\- ¡Por los dioses, Bill! ¡Si cuando tú estás solo tiene ojos para ti!

Bill lo miró incrédulo.

\- Vosotros debéis ser los únicos que no lo veis - continuó Saúl con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Tan obvio es?

\- Para cualquiera que os conozca a los dos, sí. Roslin tiene hielo en las venas, pero cuando te mira es todo lo contrario. Y tú... ¡le dices que sí a todo!

Bill entornó los ojos otra vez. Saúl continuó:

\- Vale, vale, he exagerado un poco, pero no lo hago cuando te digo que te tiene comiendo de su mano.

Bill suspiró, no tenía más remedio que darle la razón a su amigo.

\- No puedo dejar la nave. Si atacaran los cylon y yo estuviera asentado en el planeta, no me lo perdonaría. Tengo una responsabilidad con toda esa gente. - Bill lo miró a los ojos y dijo con determinación. - Juré protegerlos y es lo que pienso hacer. No hay más que hablar.

_¿Esa gente? ¡Y un cuerno! Estaba claro que hablaba de proteger a Roslin_, pensó el Coronel. No podía culparlo, él haría lo mismo por Ellen.

Saúl se dio cuenta de que era lo último que le iba a sacar esa noche y que presionándolo más no iba a conseguir nada. Era obvio que su amigo no estaba bien, que no se iba a dejar ayudar. Al menos, de momento. Pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo ¿para eso estaban los amigos, no? El Almirante volvía estar inmerso en los informes. Saúl se levantó y antes de salir dijo:

\- Hay otras opciones a parte del retiro, Bill. - Y cerró.

Adama levantó la cabeza de los informes que se había puesto a leer otra vez y se quedó mirando la escotilla. Su amigo había dado en el clavo. Había otras opciones a parte del retiro ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Laura estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama. Un par de velas iluminaban el interior de su tienda. No daban mucha luz, pero en aquel momento no la necesitaba. Es más, aquella penumbra se correspondía perfectamente con su estado de ánimo y la ayudaba a pensar. Se había pasado todo el día en piloto automático. Había dado las clases que le tocaban, había animado a sus alumnos a continuar estudiando y los había despedido con una sonrisa. No había sido fácil, pero el trabajo con los chicos y chicas de la escuela la había distraído y solo en momentos puntuales, en los que había tenido un momento para ella, se había acordado de los sentimientos encontrados que le había provocado la visita que había tenido a primera hora de la mañana, en el primer café que había tomado.

La visita de Bill había sido agridulce. Al principio, había sido algo estupendo, recuperando esa familiaridad que tenían antes de que se asentara en Nueva Cáprica. Esa complicidad que había ido creciendo entre ellos con el tiempo y que no tenían con nadie más. Recordó las palabras, los gestos, las miradas, pero sobre todo su mano sobre la suya y sus labios sobre su piel. ¿No estaba claro que estaban sobrepasando los límites de su amistad y pasando a otro nivel? ¿Por qué se había marchado así? Quizás se había arrepentido o igual pensaba que la estaba incomodando de alguna forma. Podría haber sentido vergüenza de lo que había pasado y por eso no habría podido mirarla a los ojos o hablarle al marcharse. Hubiera sido una retirada a tiempo antes de una derrota en toda regla, como decían en argot militar. ¿Le había dado a entender de alguna forma que no le gustaba cómo la estaba tratando? Ella no recordaba haberle dado ningún tipo de indicación al respecto, más bien lo contrario, no había rechazado ninguno de sus tímidos avances. Bill había sido muy respetuoso con ella y pensaba que los dos estaban contentos con el ritmo al que se desarrollaba su relación. Habían trabajado bien juntos, se habían apoyado mutuamente en situaciones difíciles y, como mínimo, habían acabado siendo muy buenos amigos. Laura intuía que él también sentía algo más, pero la fragilidad de la situación no los animaba a dar ningún paso más. La posible vuelta de los cylon, las condiciones del asentamiento y la distancia entre los dos eran factores de peso a tener en consideración. Laura estaba convencida de que Bill también tenía todo eso en cuenta. Las circunstancias los habían vuelto cautelosos, aunque se habían visto envueltos en situaciones en las que no había habido más remedio que arriesgarse. Este no era el caso, arriesgarse a ser algo más no era una opción ahora mismo. Pero el corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce y esa mañana parecía que los dos habían intentado ir un poco más allá, un pasito nada más, pero un paso sin duda. Sin embargo, Bill parecía haberse echado atrás de repente, quizás dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pero en ese caso, ¿no podían haberlo hablado como personas adultas en vez de salir corriendo? No era propio de Bill, no lo entendía. Claro que eso era lo que ella pensaba que podía haber pasado. Normalmente, era capaz de entenderse con él con una mirada, pero otras era todo un misterio para ella. Lo que había pasado esta mañana entraba en lo segundo.

Después de llevar un rato pensando, seguía en el mismo sitio que cuando empezó, incapaz de entender qué había pasado. De hecho, estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó un poco las sienes. De repente, se acordó de los cigarros medicinales, como los llamaba el doctor, hechos de una hierba que crecía en las montañas cercanas. Cottle le había dado uno un día que fue a verlo por una migraña. Le hizo desaparecer el dolor de cabeza, pero descubrió unos "efectos secundarios" que no estaban nada mal. Abrió los ojos y buscó entre sus cosas. Esa noche le iría bien darle unas caladas para atajar el incipiente dolor de cabeza, pero también, no iba a engañarse, distraerla de la situación de esa mañana y poder dormir. Quizás le ayudaría a encontrar una explicación o decidir qué hacer la próxima vez que viera a Bill, hablar con él o dejar las cosas como estaban. Aunque tampoco sabía si lo iba a volver a ver. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta para su gusto. Cogió el mechero, encendió el cigarro y le dio unas caladas, abandonándose a sus efectos.

Un par de días después, Laura vio a alguien esperando en la puerta de la escuela. Era un poco pronto para que fuera uno de los padres o de los profesores. Al acercarse, reconoció la figura del Jefe Tyrol y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí un miembro destacado de la tripulación de Galáctica. Seguía en servicio activo y, por tanto, no tenía nada que ver con el asentamiento. No había un motivo aparente para su presencia allí.

En cuanto el Jefe la vio, sonrió e inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días, señora.

Laura le devolvió la sonrisa, había echado de menos esa forma de decir "señora" que tenían los tripulantes de Galáctica. Lo decían con respeto, pero también con cariño. De la misma forma que llamaban "El Viejo" al Almirante, a ella la habían llamado "Señora Presidenta" y después simplemente "señora". Poco a poco, el aprecio del Almirante había ido calando en su tripulación y eso se lo demostraban cada vez que hablaban con ella. Bill y la tripulación de Galáctica la trataban como a uno de ellos

\- Buenos días, Jefe Tyrol ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- Tengo un encargo especial del Almirante. Me pidió personalmente que le echara una mano con esto. - Galen señaló un bulto grande y un par más pequeños que traía y que había dejado apoyados de la pared de la tienda. Laura lo miró sin entender de qué le estaba hablando, su confusión patente.

\- Es una pizarra desmontable, señora, para la escuela. Al Almirante le pareció que sería más útil aquí que cogiendo polvo en un almacén de Galáctica.

\- ¿Tenían una pizarra? ¿Y no habían dicho nada? ¿Sabe el Almirante lo que cuesta encontrar una pizarra estos días? - dijo Laura poniendo los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarras.

\- No creo que lo sepa, señora, o se la hubiera enviado antes. Galáctica es una nave grande y a veces los inventarios no son tan exactos como nos gustarían. Es difícil saber en detalle qué es lo que hay en cada uno de sus almacenes. - Dijo Galen divertido viendo la reacción de Roslin. - Oiga, yo solo soy el mensajero, cualquier cosa hable con él.

Laura se movió para ayudarlo a entrar los bultos, pero entre dientes, el Jefe pudo oírla decir "¡Vamos que si se lo voy a decir!" Galen se rió para sus adentros pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría estar presente en esa conversación. Laura Roslin era una de las pocas personas capaces de enfrentarse al "Viejo". Una discusión entre ellos seguro que era digna de verse. Aunque ya no debían ser como las del principio, cuando era evidente que apenas se soportaban. Los dos tenían personalidades muy fuertes y estaban acostumbrados a tomar decisiones por lo que cuando no estaban de acuerdo, sus discusiones eran sonadas. Aunque después de limar asperezas, solían presentar un frente común, lo que podía ser aún peor para quién se les opusiera...

Gracias a la pericia del Jefe y al entusiasmo de Laura, la tuvieron lista para las clases antes de que llegara todo el mundo.

Maya entró con Isis en los brazos y vio a Laura Roslin de espaldas mirando una pizarra. Maya se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿De dónde había sacado una pizarra? Esa mujer era increíble.

\- ¡Por los dioses, Laura! ¿Dónde la has conseguido? - Laura se giró con una amplia sonrisa, contenta por la pizarra y porque era la primera vez que Maya la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

\- Le dije que mataría por una pizarra. Supongo que no quiere que vaya por ahí arruinando mi reputación. - Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Maya sin entender.

\- El Almirante Adama.

\- Ya entiendo - dijo Maya sonriendo y mirándola significativamente.

\- Maya, no me mires así ¡Solo somos amigos! - dijo ruborizándose.

Maya se rió. Nunca había visto ese lado de Laura Roslin, insegura y vulnerable. Había empezado a conocerla y ahora le alegraba ver que sus impresiones sobre ella eran las correctas. Estaba convencida de que con el tiempo llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

\- Aunque solo seáis amigos, deberías darle las gracias de alguna forma, ¿no?

Laura la miró pensativa. Maya tenía razón, pero no sabía muy bien cómo podría darle las gracias a alguien que no sabía si iba a volver a ver.

\- No sé cómo voy a hacerlo. No puedo ir a verlo a Galáctica y puede que él no vuelva a pisar el planeta en mucho tiempo.

\- Pues yo sé cuándo va a volver - dijo Maya con tono triunfante.

Laura la miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Maya se volvió a reír al ver la reacción de Laura y se sacó un papel del bolsillo.

\- Están repartiendo esto por las calles - dijo tendiéndoselo. - Es una ceremonia que ha montado Baltar para celebrar el asentamiento en el planeta. Va a ser una gran fiesta y va a venir todo el mundo.

Maya la miró sonriendo viendo como Laura lo leía con atención.

\- Tienes razón. El Almirante estará obligado a asistir. - Levantó la vista y la miró sonriente otra vez. - Tengo tres semanas para pensar en algo.

Maya asintió viendo cómo volvía la luz a sus ojos.

Esa noche estaba otra vez con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, a la luz de las velas. Por la mañana, había sido muy rápida al pensar que debía agradecerle de alguna forma a Bill el favor que le había hecho al enviarle la pizarra. Lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era darle un beso de esos que te dejan sin sentido. Dioses, ¿qué tenía ese hombre que hacía que quisiera comportarse como una quinceañera? Ahora no estaba tan segura de si debía hacerlo. No sabía si la pizarra era un regalo entre amigos, una forma de disculparse por cómo se había ido o un regalo de despedida. Esta vez Bill Adama la había despistado por completo. Creía que lo conocía bien, pero en ese momento cualquier seguridad que tenía sobre él se había desvanecido. Le pareció que iba a acabar con el mismo dolor de cabeza y las mismas respuestas que la otra noche, así que decidió no pensarlo más. Le agradecería la pizarra como lo haría con un amigo, porque de hecho era lo que eran a pesar de la profunda conexión que sentía entre los dos, y de paso hablarían. No estaba dispuesta a gastarse más velas y acabarse el cigarro, que tanta falta le haría en caso de que volviera a tener migraña, dándole vueltas a cosas que no tenían explicación por sí mismas. Con suerte, en tres semanas quedaría todo aclarado, en un sentido o en otro. Pero iban a ser tres semanas muy largas...

* * *

Si tenéis tiempo, dejad un comentario! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí está el sexto tramo de esta historia. Mi idea actualmente es acabarlo en el siguiente, pero eso es algo que nunca se sabe. Espero que lo disfrutéis y, que si tenéis tiempo, dejéis un comentario. Rectifico, dejad un comentario, por favor! ;) ;)

**Capítulo 6**

Una semana después de que Adama le enviara la pizarra, Laura se enteró de que había estado en el planeta. Por lo que había oído, se había pasado todo el día allí pero ni se lo había cruzado ni parecía que él hubiera intentado verla. La pizarra era lo último que había oído de Bill hasta aquel día.

La primera vez que oyó hablar del Almirante fue a primera hora en el mercado, donde unos vendedores comentaban que lo habían visto bajar de un raptor. Luego, junto a los depósitos de agua, donde dos mujeres decían haberlo visto hablando con uno de los ingenieros encargado de mejorar el suministro. Y finalmente, en la escuela, cuando los padres de una niña, antiguos tripulantes de Galáctica, habían acudido a recogerla y decían haberlo saludado a unas calles de allí.

Camino de su tienda, no acababa de entender cómo no había pasado a verla. Si había estado a unas calles de allí ¿por qué no había aparecido por allí, aunque solo fuera para saludarla? El cansancio del día y la decepción de no poder verlo le estaban pasando factura. Solo quería llegar y echarse en su cama. Con suerte, el sueño la vencería pronto y podría olvidar momentáneamente la desazón que sentía. Parecía que Bill también la había abandonado y eso le provocaba una sensación de inmensa tristeza. Estaba rodeada de gente, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía sola. Sintió como se le humedecían los ojos por la rabia y la decepción que sentía. No podía creerse que Bill se portara así con ella. Eran buenos amigos y pensaba que seguramente algo más, y por una vez que bajaba al planeta tenía tiempo para hablar con todo el mundo menos con ella. Lo que había pasado el otro día parecía confirmar más una despedida definitiva que otra cosa. La pizarra solo había sido una forma de aligerar la conciencia del Almirante. Debía sentirse culpable por dejarla en la estacada. Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla. Luego otra. Se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano sin parar de caminar. Hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse, negándose a seguir llorando, a entristecerse por alguien que no se lo merecía. Por alguien de quién había pensado que era un amigo y que se había revelado como uno más de los que la habían rodeado durante su presidencia.

Cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados entró en su tienda y encendió una de las velas. Al girarse, dejó un escapar un grito ahogado al ver algo encima de su cama. Todavía con el corazón a cien por el susto, se acercó para ver qué era. El paquete era pequeño y por sus dimensiones y su forma adivinó qué podría ser. Sonrió y empezó a quitarle el papel que lo envolvía cuidadosamente. No se había equivocado al suponer que era un libro. Se veía usado y pensó cuántas veces lo habría leído su antiguo propietario. Acarició sus tapas y leyó el título con placer sabiendo lo que aquel regalo significaba. Bill no se había olvidado de ella, muy al contrario, había pensado en algo que le gustaría y le sirviera para mitigar la soledad que la envolvía. La había vuelto a entender perfectamente. Había visto a través de ella y había encontrado la forma de estar a su lado estando a kilómetros de distancia. Estrechó el libro entre sus brazos y está vez sus lágrimas no fueron de rabia y desolación, sino de alegría y esperanza. La pizarra solo había sido una primera forma apresurada de ofrecerle su apoyo. Un libro era algo más personal y meditado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no se había arriesgado a que los vieran juntos otra vez, para protegerla de las habladurías del asentamiento, y que no había confiado en nadie para que se lo diera. Lo más probable era que él mismo lo hubiera dejado allí durante el día, sabiendo que cuando ella lo encontrara entendería lo que significaba.

Dejó el regalo encima de la cama y encendió unas cuantas velas más para poder tener más luz y empezar el libro. Se sentó en la cama y lo abrió, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que no podía concentrarse en las líneas que tenía delante. No podía dejar de pensar en la persona que se lo había enviado. Así que apagó las velas, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida abrazada al libro que tanto significaba ahora para ella. Estaba sola en la tienda, pero en realidad, no lo estaba. Sentía que alguien estaba muy cerca de ella, muy cerca de su corazón.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bill Adama dejó los informes que estaba leyendo encima de la mesilla del café, se levantó del sofá y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se acercó a su librería y miró absorto los libros en las estanterías. Levantó la mano y acariciando los lomos con el dedo fue repasando títulos hasta que llegó a un hueco. Sonrió y pensó dónde estaba ahora el libro que hasta hace pocas horas había estado allí. Recordó cómo lo había envuelto cuidadosamente y cómo lo había escondido en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo para alejarlo de miradas indiscretas y preguntas incómodas. En el planeta, se había escabullido de sus hombres, se había calado la gorra hasta las cejas para que nadie lo reconociera y había encontrado la forma de entrar en su tienda sin que nadie le viera. Por la hora que era, seguro que ella ya lo habría encontrado y podía imaginar con deleite lo mucho que su nueva propietaria lo estaría disfrutando. Aunque estuvieran separados, no iba a dejar que Laura pensara que se había olvidado de ella. Ni por un momento.

Si todo iba bien, en dos semanas tenía que bajar al planeta para la gran "fiesta" que iba a dar Baltar, aunque él no tenía muy claro que hubiera mucho que celebrar. Se suponía que los miembros más destacados de la comunidad no faltarían. Laura era la ex-presidenta y, además, era la directora de la escuela, lo que la hacía una persona relevante. Seguro que aparecería por allí y si no, en cuanto acabaran los discursos oficiales, iría a buscarla discretamente. Solo la aparición de los Cylon podría disuadirle de hacerlo. Dos semanas y volverían a verse. Sonrió.


End file.
